Empty Frame
by Ariyah
Summary: Tyler didn't know what exactly the paper had to do with anything, but if it was important to Dad, then it must be so. Why, then, does he get the impression that that's not the case? By Ariel of Narnia.
1. Scratched Signature

**Disclaimer: **The geniuses behind _Courageous_ are Alex and Stephen Kendrick. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm neither one of them.

* * *

Tyler ran his finger between his neck and collar and cast an upward side-glance. Even though Dad didn't look uncomfortable, he did seem a little stiff. Mom had been right about his inherited dislike of suits – even if her voice had borne a hint of contempt.

At least it wasn't hot, like the last time he'd worn this suit – one of Mom's friends' wedding. Besides, today was more interesting than watching strangers go mushy-mushy.

Dad hadn't told him a whole lot about today, but then, what more would he have needed to say? All Tyler knew was that this was a very special ceremony – hence the suit – and that his dad was going to sign a paper with the promise to be a good dad. Tyler didn't know what exactly the paper had to do with anything – couldn't you just promise out loud? –, but it was obviously important enough to Dad and his friends. And if it was important to Dad, then it must be so.

"Shane, would you stand before me?"

Tyler snapped to attention and stepped forward with Dad. Dad stood before the black man – Nathan's mentor, Dad had said – while Tyler situated himself at the man's left side, hands clasped in front of him while a small, crooked smile played on his lips. Just like Dad.

The black man cleared his throat. "Are you ready to make this commitment before God and your son?"

Tyler caught a flicker of something – he wasn't sure what – in his dad's eyes. "I am."

"Then repeat after me. 'I, Shane Fuller, do solemnly resolve before God….'"

Tyler's smile widened just a little as Dad spoke the words of the Resolution. It sounded great. And it was _his _dad making this promise.

Then Dad stepped up to the table behind the black man; Tyler watched as he reached for the pen and scratched his name onto the framed paper before him.

Tyler beamed. If this was important to Dad, then it must be so.


	2. Submerged Promise

"Tyler! Let's go."

Tyler emerged from under the tablecloth, much to Isabel's delight. "I found you, I found you!" she squealed.

He wanted to tell her that she hadn't _really_ found him, but he didn't. Instead he whispered in her ear. "Somebody's behind that bush."

She looked up at him with shining eyes and bounded off. Tyler saw Dad waiting by the car and picked up one of the remaining baby cupcakes before joining him.

"Let's go and see if your new bike chain's ready, little man," Dad said as he threw his suit jacket into the back seat.

Tyler hopped into the front seat – something only Dad ever let him do – and thought of his bike in the trunk. "Dad," he said between licks of icing off his fingers, "could we put the new chain on?"

Dad started the car. "That's what we're going to do."

"No, I mean _us_. You and me. And then can we go biking?"

He saw the lightbulb turn on in Dad's head. "Oh, I see. I guess so, but it's been a long time since I've done that kind of thing…."

Tyler ignored the last clause. "Sweet, thanks!"

They both waved at gathering – Dad to his friends, Tyler to the kids – as they backed into the street.

.

Upbeat music met Tyler's ears as Dad led the way into the sports shop. Tyler scanned the racks: bikes, skateboards, soccer balls, helmets, runners, you name it: this guy had his bases covered.

Except for the bike chains he didn't have two weeks ago.

"Yo, 'sup, man?" the proprietor hailed.

"Not much, C," Dad said with a high-five. Tyler couldn't remember what the connection between them was.

C grinned at Tyler. "Dig the threads, mini-man."

A little something – an awkward laugh of some sort? – escaped Tyler.

"We came to see if his bike chain's in."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I got the shipment last week. Almo' sold out again, but I saved one fo' you." C headed to the back room and rummaged around the shelves. "I coulda sworn I put it – aha!" He emerged with the chain and a broad smile. "'ere ya go, mini-man."

"Thanks."

"Tha's $12.50."

Dad slapped down a twenty. "So, how's life with that new roommate of yours?"

"I's cool, man, i's cool. Dude sleeps all the time, so i's perfect." The register opened.

"Yeah? What's he do when he's awake?"

"Video games, I think. And his part-time job. And orderin' up mountains of pizza." C handed Dad his change.

"And how 'bout you? Anything new besides the roomie?"

Tyler rolled his eyes at his chain. This was going to take a while. In hopes that maybe it _wouldn't_, he shambled over to the entrance and looked out at the other shops in the mall. Well, technically not _at_ them; more spaced out in their general direction. Until a series of tiny blue spots caught his eye. He looked back at dad and C. A couple minutes wouldn't hurt. He left the store and over to the one directly across.

He saw Dad's reflection a few minutes later.

"Hey, Tyler, sorry. Didn't mean to take that long... hey, whatcha lookin' at?"

"Japanese betta fish."

"Why don't you look at the lizards or something more interesting than fish?"

Tyler shrugged. "Mom won't let me have pets. I'm trying to convince her that a fish isn't much work."

Back and forth, up and down. The little blue fish clearly had nothing else to do. Tyler understood. He really did. Came with having divorced parents. Back and forth, back and forth...

Tyler shook himself. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, 'Do you want one?'"

"For real?"

"Why not? We'll just keep it at my place."

"You'll feed it and everything?"

"Sure, except for when you come to visit."

One corner of Tyler's mouth went up. "Thanks, Dad!"

.

The credits music abruptly ended, leaving only the sound of the air conditioner. Tyler stretched his legs out further on the coffee table, inches away from the fishbowl.

"Give her a name yet?"

Tyler looked up at Dad. "Who, the fish? Naw, not yet. Haven't thought of the right name."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, watching the fish wiggle her fins. Dad finally roused himself. "Well, kiddo, it's late and there's church tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks for putting the chain on with me. And for the fish." He decided against saying anything about the bike ride that never happened. And anyway, there were delays leading up to it and he knew Dad wasn't in control of those.

Dad gave a tired, one-sided smile and tousled Tyler's hair. "No prob, bud. Good night."

"'night, Dad."

Tyler scooted off the couch and headed toward his room. In the semi-dark of the entryway, he toed something. He squatted down to examine it closer. There, still propped where Dad had deposited it earlier, sat the Resolution. He felt his chest swell a little with pride.

"'Promise'," he said out loud.

"What's that, Tyler?"

"The fish. Her name's 'Promise'."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, no promises of when the next update will come. :-)


End file.
